U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,674,850 and 7,816,423 describe compositions, particularly for forming dental products, having a hardenable self-supporting structure with sufficient malleability to be subsequently customized into a second shape and then hardened, and methods.
US2009/0305196 describes dental compositions that include a polymerizable component and an organogelator. In certain embodiments, the hardenable composition can be in the form of a hardenable, self-supporting (i.e., free-standing) structure having a first shape. The self-supporting structure has sufficient malleability to be reformed into a second shape, thereby providing for simplified customization of a device, e.g., simplified customized fitting of a dental prosthetic device. Once reformed into a second shape, the composition can be hardened using, for example, a free radical curing mechanism under standard photopolymerization conditions to form a hardened composition with improved mechanical properties.